walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazed Man (TV Series)
This crazed man is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He was the leader of a group of bandits and rapists who took over Terminus, but was captured and locked up later by the Terminus residents as revenge for the atrocities he inflicted on them. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the apocalypse, this man became the leader of a group of violent men who were murderers and rapists. After the residents of Terminus put their signs up directing people to their sanctuary, this man and his group of bandits came and took over the town. For reasons that were never specified, they then killed some of the Terminus residents, with flashbacks revealing that those that were not killed were imprisoned in train carts. This man and his group also raped many of the imprisoned women during their takeover of Terminus, including Mary, the mother of Gareth. At some point however, after many weeks of torture and imprisonment the residents of Terminus were able to somehow escape from the train cars and fought back against the bandits, defeating them and retaking their compound. While the rest of the bandits were murdered, the Terminus residents chose to keep this man alive and imprisoned him in one of the train cars as revenge for his actions. Overtime he gradually became insane due to his imprisonment and torture at the hands of his former victims. This man's actions towards the people of Terminus is what was responsible for them becoming murderers and cannibals who would lure people to their sanctuary and imprison, kill and eat them if other survivors refused to join them in using cannibalism as a means of survival in order to ensure they would never be attacked by another hostile group like this man's ever again. Season 4 "A" While not seen onscreen, this man is heard screaming as Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Carl run past the train cars while trying to escape from Gareth and his people. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" After being imprisoned for an unknown amount of time, this man is finally freed from the train car he is imprisoned in after Glenn Rhee opens the door in an attempt to help those imprisoned by Gareth and his people. This man runs to Rick saying, "We're the same", referencing how his bandits and the Termites are now the same type of evil. Rick, confused because he does not know the man's backstory, pushes him away and a walker bites him on the neck, killing him. Glenn quickly dispatches the walker with a blow from a metal bat and then smashes the man in the head with the bat as well to prevent him from reanimating. This man is later seen in a flashback showing him throwing Mary back into the train car after raping her and he selects his next victim who is taken out by one if his men. After Gareth tells his mother that everything is OK, this man replies "No, it's not", sadistically laughs and strikes Gareth in the face with a flashlight before leaving and closing the door to the car. The man's motivation for murdering the Terminus residents and the significance of the strange tattoos on his face remain unknown. Death ;Killed By *Rick Grimes (Caused) *Zombies (Alive) *Glenn Rhee (Before Reanimation) This man is freed by Glenn from the train car, but in an insane state. He is pushed aside by Rick and is bitten on the neck by a walker. Immediately, Glenn kills the walker with a blow from a metal bat and hits the man in the head with it to prevent his reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Many unnamed Terminus residents (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"A" (Voice Only) Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" Trivia *There were rumors by many fans, believing that this man was Negan, one of the main antagonists from the comic series, based on his clothing, hairstyle, and sadism. However, Robert Kirkman would later confirm that this man wasn't Negan: "That was NOT Negan at the end of the episode. Note the face tattoos."https://twitter.com/RobertKirkman/status/521490135909949440Kirkman's Tweet Ironically however, very similar to this man, Negan has suffered a similar punishment by being imprisoned and left to rot as revenge for the atrocities committed by him, though not to the same severity as this man. References ru:Неназванный Сумасшедший Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Bandits Category:Terminus Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Unnamed Category:Leaders Category:Rapists